


Cover art for 'Murderous, Co-Dependent'

by steammmpunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Cover Art, Crack, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steammmpunk/pseuds/steammmpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John as kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover art for 'Murderous, Co-Dependent'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Murderous, Co-Dependent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/171258) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Murderous, Co-dependent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330601) by [read by lunchee (lunchee)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee)




End file.
